


Trial & Error

by stydiapanic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinks, Suggestive Themes, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiapanic/pseuds/stydiapanic
Summary: a couple of short drabbles about adorably awkward moments with your favorite doctor. more to come as i think of them. feel free to suggest in the comments!





	

"Mm, you're a fast learner," you hummed to Reid. You were a bit more experienced than him, but... well, like you said. He learns fast. 

"I think you'll find," Reid began, breathlessly, shifting so that he was positioned over you, "that I am very, very fast." 

"Reid," you laughed at the same time that he said "Wait." 

That shattered the mood for a few seconds. You couldn't stop giggling. 

"Wait, that's not what I meant," he paused his actions on top of you, frowning slightly. "Okay, I thought of something better. Pretend I said 'Well, you are my favorite subject.'" 

"Ooh, I like that one," you laughed, looking into his eyes. 

He noted your expression change. "What is it?" he asked softly. 

"I just really, really like you." 

"Oh, well... see that makes things a little awkward," he began, and before you could freak out, finished with, "because I really, really,  _really_ like you." 

"Oh, god, you're right, so embarrassing," you laughed, pulling him back down to you. 

* * *

 

"Okay, so, it's like this?" Reid asked, half naked and straddling you while you lay flat on the bed. The flat of his hand was pressed against your throat tentatively, what little weight he put into it focused only on your trachea.

"Ah, okay, no," you started, and he withdrew his hand immediately. "No, no, put it back it's fine. So you wanna keep it there but then like, instead of putting pressure on my windpipe you're gonna do it from the sides. So put the weight into your fingers."

"Right, right, of course, I knew that," he said, doing as you'd told him and putting pressure in the correct places. "The whole rush thing is from loss of blood to the brain not, you know, windpipe crushing. I'll get it."

"Hey Spence?" you said, kind of hoarse.

"Yeah?"

"I think you got it."

"Oh shit." He released you from his grip. "Sorry."

"Don't be," you smirked at him. He noticed your eyes had dilated.

"Really?" he began, an eyebrow quirking up, "It's that easy?" He was the one smirking now. 

"Mmhm," you responded, pushing yourself into a sitting position and flipping him onto the mattress. You swung one leg over his body, straddling him now. "You wanna try?"

* * *

 You shoved Spencer back onto the pillows, kissing from his lips to his jaw, down his neck and chest in a line until you reached the divots of his hips. It was your favorite place to leave bruises. You started out by lightly pressing your tongue to the area, licking a stripe upwards before you sucked the skin into your mouth. 

At least, you were going to do that. If Spencer hadn't started laughing. 

"What is it?" you asked, not sure how to react. 

"That tickles," he replied, giggling. 

"Oh, does it?" Mischief was alight in your eyes. 

"Y/N, don't-" He was cut off as you did the same thing on his other side, sending him into a fit of laughter again. 

"Well, that's fun. What about... this," you spoke as you lightly ran your fingertips up his sides, near his ribs. 

"No, stop!" Now you were both laughing as he tried to maneuver himself away from you, with no luck. "Y/N I will kick you! It'll be an accident but I'll still do it." 

You chuckled at him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," you said, lying down beside him and pressing your lips to his. "Let me make it up to you." 


End file.
